The present invention relates to a pump driving system of induction type and, more particularly, to a driving system of induction type for use in a high pressure pump, whereby the pump shaft is rotated in a non-shaft contacting manner so that the pump will be satisfactorily sealed.
The existing pump equipments being used in the industrial process are often driven by a motor shaft to maintain a predetermined pressure therein. Such method has to guarantee a gas-tight seal for the motor shaft to prevent the high pressure gas or particles contained therein from lease of the pump. However, it is quite difficult to have the equipment satisfactorily sealed using such a method. As known, to maintain a normal operation of the motor shaft, it is required to have the pump fitted with a bearing seal to allow the pump shaft to be freely rotated under high speed for maintaining a high pressure gas therein. The motor shaft has to penetrate through the bearing seal or wall so as to drive the pump shaft. It is obviously that the high pressure gas or particles contained therein due to the high pressure thereof is liable to leak through the clearance of the bearing seal, so that it is difficult to maintain a high pressure of the gas and, more worse, the gas or particles contained therein is liable to spread to the interior of the motor, thereby damaging or failing the motor.
In view of the foregoing, the present applicant has contrived a pump driving system of induction type in which the pump shaft is rotated in a non-shaft contacting manner to guarantee a satisfactory seal.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pump driving system of induction type that drives a pump shaft by way of electromagnetic interaction, so that the motor shaft is not required to penetrate through the pump housing so that the pump can be kept in a gas-tight se to avoid the possible leakage of the high pressure fluid or particles contained therein, so that the fluid pressure of the pump can be satisfactorily maintained and the breakdown of the motor due to the leakage can be prevented.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the pump driving system of induction type comprises:
a first shift rotatably mounted on a support housing;
a second shaft rotatably mounted on a pump housing and having one end at which a seal cover is provided, the seal cover having a circular plate portion being made of electrical-insulated material;
a first magnetization body mounted on the first shaft and being integrally rotated with the first shaft;
a yoke mounted on the support housing;
an electrical coil mounted on the yoke and being positioned adjacent and corresponding to the first magnetization body for generating magnetic flux;
a second magnetization body being provided inside the seal cover, the second magnetization body being positioned adjacent and corresponding to the first magnetization body, so that the first magnetization body, the second magnetization body, the yoke, and the electrical coil are configured to constitute a closed magnetic path along which the magnetic flux generated from the electrical coil will travel; and
a nonmagnetically electrical-conducting body being provided inside the seal cover and being positioned between the first magnetization body and the second magnetization body, the nonmagnetically electrical-conducting body being mounted on the second shaft and being integrally rotated with the second shaft; whereby, when the first shaft is rotated, the first magnetization body is allowed to move relative to the yoke and the electrical coil to change the magnetic flux of the closed magnetic path to have the nonmagnetically electrical-conducting body induced eddy current so that the second shaft is capable of being rotated by way of the electromagnetic interaction involved between the eddy current and the magnetic field of the closed magnetic path.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a pump driving system of induction type comprising:
a first shaft rotatably mounted on a support housing;
a second shaft rotatably mounted on a pump housing and having one end at which a seal cover is provided, the seal cover having a circular plate portion being made of electrical-insulated material;
a first magnetization body mounted on the first shaft and being integrally rotated with the first shaft;
a yoke provided inside the seal cover and mounted on the pump housing;
an electrical coil mounted on the yoke for generating magnetic flux, the yoke and the electrical coil being positioned adjacent and corresponding to the first magnetization body;
a second magnetization body being provided inside the seal cover and being integrally rotated with the second shaft, so that the first magnetization body, the magnetization body, the yoke, and the electrical coil are configured to constitute a closed magnetic path along which the magnetic flux generated from the electrical will travel; and
a nonmagnetically electrical-conducting body being positioned between the first magnetization body and the second magnetization body, the nonmagnetically electrical-conducting body being attached to an inner surface of the first magnetization body and being integrally rotated with the first shaft; whereby, when the first shaft is rotated, the first magnetization body is allowed to move relative to the yoke and electrical coil to change the magnetic flux of the closed magnetic path to have the nonmagnetically electrical-conducting body induced eddy current, so that the second shaft is capable of being rotated by way of the electromagnetic interaction involved between the eddy current and the magnetic field of the closed magnetic path.
Other characteristics and advantages of the present invention will be filly illustrated in the following detailed description with reference to the appended drawings. However, the drawings are illustrative only and do not limit the scope of the present invention.